


A is for Alpha Site - the prequel

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: How SG-1 landed at Alpha Site





	A is for Alpha Site - the prequel

**Author's Note:**

> So, often when I write, I do a backstory, just for my own sake. I love architecture, for example, so I can completely describe condos and houses that exist only in my mind. When I wrote the original of this for the alphabet soup, this is where I started, even though I knew this wasn't going to be posted; it helped me establish a 'place' to start. Anyway, I ran across this while looking for another fic (possibly lost to the ravages of time...) and I thought it might be of interest to some folks. I'm particularly pleased with the Jack-Sam back and forth here.

A is for Alpha Site  
Off-world alphabet soup  
July 28, 2015

“Colonel, it’s SG-1.” Colonel David Spencer frowned as he hurried into the control room, the speaker still blaring about the unscheduled wormhole. “Are they coming in hot?”

“No indication, sir.” The gate tech’s eyes were wide although his voice was calm.

“Okay, open it up.” Spencer flipped the microphone open. “Gate room, security on alert. SG-1 incoming.” He let out a long breath as SG-1 walked slowly through the wormhole and immediately began handing off their arms. “Stand down.”

“Colonel Spencer, thanks for letting us come aboard.” Jack O’Neill strode forward, hand outstretched.

“Glad to be of help, Colonel O’Neill. Why the diversion?”

“The SGC can’t dial out. We dialed in with no problem and were advised to divert until the problem is sorted out.” He waved his hand behind him. “You know the rest of SG-1?”

“Major Carter and I have met. Dr. Jackson, Teal’c, it’s good to meet you. Myers, let’s dial up the SGC and see what’s going on.”

“Carter, you’re with us. Daniel, you and Teal’c head to medical.”

“Sir…” Carter followed them across the concrete floor.

“Carter, for the last time, no. No one is sticking their head in a wormhole until I am satisfied that it’s one hundred percent safe.”

“Sir, if the problem is only with outgoing wormholes…”

“And you know this with one hundred percent certainty?”

“Sir….”

“Carter…”

Colonel Spencer left them to sort it out while Myers dialed Earth.

“General Hammond, this is Colonel Spencer at Alpha Site. Colonel O’Neill tells me you have a problem.”

“I’ve got a roomful of people telling me that it’s only affecting outgoing dialing. Probably. At this point, I’m not willing to risk anyone’s life on a probably. Major Carter?”

She leaned forward. “Yes, sir?”

“Siler is going to send you a databurst while the wormhole is still open. Can you take a look at it and have a preliminary report at fourteen hundred hours?”

“Yes, sir.” She was already unloading her laptop and hooking it into the system.

“Colonel O’Neill, your team will remain on Alpha until we have this sorted out. I’ve been told that it may take several days since Major Carter is there and not here.”

The thought of entertaining SG-1 for a week had Spencer wincing before he spoke. “Sir, shall I turn command over to Colonel O’Neill?” Protocol demanded that he relinquish command to the higher ranking officer. 

O’Neill was the one who winced. “Sir, I don’t believe that’s necessary, given the circumstances.”

“I agree, Colonel O’Neill. Unless Alpha is attacked while SG-1 is on site, let’s just leave things the way they are, shall we?”

“Yes, sir. General, are there any other SG teams offworld that need to divert?”

“No, Colonel O’Neill. SG-14 is on a long-term diplomatic mission and SG-3 is doing security for them. If you would, dial them up and apprise them but as long as they are safe and negotiations are proceeding normally, I’m inclined to leave them in place.”

“Yes, sir. SG-1 is five by five here at Alpha.” He turned to Spencer. “You guys got a lake here, right?”

“General, SG-1 is welcome to stay here as long as necessary.”

“Thank you, Colonel Spencer. I’ve been told the databurst is completed. SGC out.”

“Colonel Spencer?” 

“Yes, Captain Marianna?”

“Sir, I’ve taken the liberty of assigning SG-1 quarters. They’ll be in C1. There’s officers’ quarters there.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

She smiled shyly before handing Spencer four lanyards with visitor passes attached. He saw that the efficient clerk had SG-1’s photos and clearance levels already emblazoned on the passes. “Colonel O’Neill, these will get you and your team anywhere on base up to blue level. Just hold them in front of the sensor and you’ll be granted access.”

“Thank you, Colonel. Major Carter, let’s be off to medical before you dive into that…stuff.”

“I’ll walk them over, sir.”

“Thank you, Captain. Jack, I generally eat around eighteen hundred; I’d be pleased if SG-1 would join me.”

“Sounds like a plan, David.”


End file.
